Wrapped With Care
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie leaves when Snare-oh snaps at her. So the mummy alien has find her and make it right.


**Another request done for guestsurprise! Enjoy, my friend!**

* * *

Cassie was finished with chores around the Grant Mansion. "Phew! It's not easy taking care of this place!"

"Yeah, but it's worth it to live here." Sasha said, dusting the shelves. The front door opened and Sasha dropped her feather duster in shock.

"SNARE-OH!"

It was Snare-oh, only he was a torn up, dirty mess. His wrappings were torn and tattered, his clothing were shredded, he looked someone shoved him to a paper shredder, set it on fire, and put him back together with a glue stick. He shuffled into the mansion like an actual undead mummy.

Cassie was the first to rush towards him. "Snare-oh, what happened?!"

Snare-oh just groaned and staggered past Cassie.

"I guess his last mission really did a number on him." Sasha said.

Snare-oh turned back to them. "There's no number on me. I'm fine."

"Are you kidding me?!" Cassie blubbered. "You look like a nightmare!"

"I'll be fine." Snare-oh replied, leering bitterly at Cassie.

Cassie stood her ground. "No, you won't."

But the mummy alien just walked away, ignoring her.

Sasha put a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Honey, I know you want to help Snare-oh, but he probably needs his space."

Cassie frowned. Snare-oh's just being stubborn, in her opinion.

* * *

Later that day, after Snare-oh cleaned himself up, he dropped himself into a comfy armchair and was going to fall asleep until he felt something pulling on him. He turned around and saw Cassie messing with his bandages!

"What are you doing?!" Snare-oh exclaimed.

"I was only trying to give you a neck rub, but I got my hands caught in these things!" Cassie's hands were stuck within Snare-oh's shoulders.

Snare-oh-oh was getting more annoyed by the second. "Get off!" He unraveled himself to get Cassie untangled, but it was making the problem worse.

Both frustrated, the two were twisting and shouting at each other to stop or hold still, but it was nothing more than a total mess.

Cassie somehow managed to free herself, but Snare-oh was all tied up. He growled unpleasantly, his green eyes glowed with fury. Cassie hunkered and whimpered a little under the mummy's rage.

Snare-oh opened his head bandage, revealing his beak-like toothed mouth. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

"EEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cassie screamed in horror and ran right out of the mansion.

* * *

For the past few days, Cassie never came back to the mansion. She never called or anything.

"Don't you think you've been a little too hard on Cassie?" Rachel said sternly.

"No, I just needed to let it out and she couldn't take it." Snare-oh replied, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in his heart. "Besides, she'll be back."

But Snare-oh was wrong. Days turned into weeks and Cassie still never returned.

Poor Snare-oh was getting more miserable and guilty as all that time passed, when enough was enough. He decided to do something he should have done a long time ago.

At Cassie's house on a stormy night, she was getting ready for bed. She listened to the pouring rain and rolling thunder, feeling squeamish. This ominous storm reminded her of scary things, like Snare-oh's angry face.

Sighing, Cassie walked out of the bathroom and sulked down the hall. But then a huge blast of thunder made her jump and the lights were out!

Cassie squeaked, frozen in fear, all alone in the dark.

Or was she?

Absentmindedly, Cassie looked over her shoulder and saw glowing eyes at the end of the hallway.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Cassie screamed and ran to her bedroom, locking the door and hiding underneath her bed.

Loud banging was heard at the door. "Cassie! Cassie!"

Poor Cassie curled up tighter, moving away to get farther distance from the door. Who could it be? A monster? A ghost? A ghost and a monster?! WHat ever it was, Cassie didn't want to find out.

When she heard the door break open, Cassie was on the brink of fleeing in terror, but she had to hide and keep safe.

"Cassie?" an eerie voice spoke. Tendrils of some kind slithered towards Cassie. She screamed, hitting her head on the bed, quite hard in fact. She was so distracted with her pain, she wasn't able to save herself from the tendrils that grabbed her and dragged her from her safe haven.

Cassie looked up and saw the eyes of her captor. The same eyes that looked at her in the halls.

"AAAAIEEEEEE!" Cassie squealed and tried to free herself. "NONONONONO! LET ME GO LET ME GO! I'M TOO YOUNG! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

The creature gasped. "Cassie! Your head!"

Cassie postponed her panic attack when she heard the voice sound...scared for her. When she was pulled in closer to the creature's face, she realized with great shock that it was actually Snare-oh!

"Oh, you poor baby!" Snare-oh cooed. He picked up Cassie and patted her head, carefully so he won't touch the big bump on her head. "I know how to make a booboo feel better." He kissed Cassie's bump. "Come on, let's get you some ice."

The mummy set Cassie nice and neatly on the couch and went into the kitchen for an icepack, leaving Cassie extremely confused.

"Here, keep this on your head." Snare-oh placed the icepack on her bump and used his bandages to tie it around her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Cassie asked. "Why did you come here?"

"Because I wanted to apologize." Snare-oh said sadly. "I never should have yelled at you, Cassie. You were only trying to help me but I was being stubborn, too stubborn."

Cassie looked at her friend in amazement.

"And worse than that, I scared you half to death! I never should have done that! I've never felt so ashamed of myself in all my life!" He dug his face in his hands and fell to his knees in sadness. "I'm sorry, Cassie. I'm so sorry..."

Cassie stared. hen smiled a little. "Hey, don't get al mopey like that." She reached over and tickled his side.

Snare-oh yelped and jumped, giggling a little.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Cassie was caught up in the moment and tickled the mummy alien all over him.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Snare-oh laughed and giggled until she grabbed Cassie hands.

Cassie gulped as Snare-oh eyed her mischievously. "Now, Cassie, if you tickle me, I'll tickle you back..."

"Uh-oh..."

Snare-oh unleashed his wrappings on Cassie, snaring her and tickling her exposed stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SNARE-OHOHOHOHOOO!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Ticklish tummy! Ticklish tummy!" Snare-oh teased. "Oh, so ticklish, are we?"

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! NO MORE! I GIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Snare-oh stopped. He tightened Cassie icepack. "We better get you back in bed, missy." He carried Cassie back to her room and tucked her in, and he joined her in bed. He put his arms around her and formed a blanket of bandages. "How's that? Comfy?"

Cassie hummed as she snuggled into him. "Very comfy."


End file.
